Chase Away the Shadows
by Night Child1
Summary: It's PG13 for language, but that's all. Majr Squall angst. Sorry if there's typos. :) Anways, SquallxZell, SeiferxSquall, maybe a threesome...gimme ideas, ok?
1. Default Chapter

Chase Away The Shadows

* * *

  
He'd failed. The first love of his life was gone, replaced by a cold shell, and he couldn't stop it. __Seifer...__ Squall thought as he lay in his bed, his eyes burning with tears unshed. The pain he felt was slightly diminished from the ache it had been a month ago, lessening to a feeling that only came in the night. A simple cadet to become a SeeD, he trained hard all day everyday after Seifer came to see him, and that was the only time he could forget. The only time he could leave himself and place his mind fully somewhere else, within the battle. Taking his anger out on the monsters felt satisfying, but curfew came every night, and he felt so alone, chained here in his room by the rules, his mind drifting inevitably back to Seifer's words. 

That was the time he thought about Seifer, about the betrayal he'd felt that day Seifer had left him. For what? Something he could never find with Squall, something he couldn't tell Squall. Tears began to trickle down Squall's cheeks as he remembered Seifer that day, seeming to be yesterday, seeming to be so long ago. His voice had been as mocking as it had been the day they'd met, before they'd become lovers, infuriating Squall and leaving him helpless in the wake of the rage he felt building inside him, filling him to the brink of destruction. 

"_Did you really think I'd stay with you Squall?_" Seifer had asked, flicking a stray hair away from his beautiful eyes, so cold now in that perfect face, unmarred by anything, almost inhuman in its perfection. It was a beauty Squall had always envied. A cruel, cold laugh had danced forth into the air, chilling Squall to the deepest corners of his heart as he'd pleaded with his mind to awaken him from this horrible dream. Too bad for him it wasn't one. "_You were a good f*ck, Squall, but don't be such an ass. No one could ever really care about you._" 

Those words consumed Squall's sanity, chasing him down and tearing him up from the inside of his heart. That couldn't have been the Seifer who'd been so gentle their first time together. It hadn't been the one who kissed Squall so tenderly. Something else had taken over the body of the one Squall had loved, and it had shattered the inner part of Squall, leaving behind a husk of the person he used to be, before he'd come across Seifer, before he'd dared to love. 

__Maybe I am just a f*ck for anyone. After all, I'm the damn ice cold cadet who doesn't care about anything. Who the hell could or would care about someone who doesn't give a sh*t about anything?__ Squall wondered, his mind wandering to the only other person he'd ever cared about, ever felt close to. The one person who could never know about what he and Seifer had shared. The one Squall could never speak to, lest his words betray him to be hurt again. 

Zell. 

He'd met the other youth only days ago, a run in at the Training Center where the blonde had been being attacked by a T-Rexaur, unprepared. Squall had stepped in and saved the smaller youth from serious injury and possibly death. Zell had introduced himself and Squall had found himself falling into the pit he knew as love. 

It wasn't fair! Squall couldn't love Zell. He still loved Seifer. That was proved every night when Squall lay alone in bed, his mind with his ex-lover, wondering who Seifer was laying with, who Seifer was loving at that same moment. It was proved everyday when he saw the disiplinary committee and wanted to be part of them again. It was proved whenever he had the chance to see Seifer's arrogent smirk and pain shot through his heart. 

Squall punched the wall next to him, and felt the damning tears flowing down his cheeks, and he angrily wiped them away. It wasn't fair. If anyone ever wanted to destroy him, they could just come in now and kill him. His heart was already gone, torn in two directions. Where was the justice in that? What had he done to deserve it? It wasn't fair...   


* * *

  
Confusing, right? I'm sorry. But I just can't get over the fact that Squall and Seifer seem to hate each other in the game, but...I don't know. I like Squall and Seifer together, and I like Squall and Zell together, so it might end up strange, but tell me what you think, ok? You can flame if you want to. I don't mind! Really! I like flames! They tell me what not to do next time so I don't piss off my readers. That is, if I had readers...Anyway, R&R, ok? 


	2. And Meanwhile in the Training Center...

Chase Away The Shadows

* * *

  
Zell knocked another monster out angrily. Like he really cared that he was supposed to be in bed like a good little boy. Like he really cared that no one in their right mind would be in the Training Center at night when the T-Rexaur's were most active. 

It didn't matter anymore! 

He recalled the conversation he'd had with one of his friends at the cafeteria this morning, and the anger blazed in him again. 

"_Look over there at Squall. He's always sitting alone now. I thought he was part of the Disciplinary Comittee, but they never leave one of their own to stay by themself!_" 

The Disciplinary Comittee. That was what Squall was part of. Zell could've kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. Great. He was spending all his time fantasizing over one of the cruelest bastards in the entire Garden. 

Damn him. Why did Squall have to be so damn memorable? 

"You shouldn't be in here, you know. It's after hours. You should be in your room asleep. I might have to report you," a voice called over to Zell. The tatooed blonde cursed and whirled to face the person intruding on his privacy. 

Seifer, the head of the D.C., (aka head bastard) jumped down from a tree, his ice-blue eyes amused as he looked over at Zell. "You don't keep track of time very well, do you, Zell?" he asked, looking somewhat intrigued at the smaller youth. 

"I was just leaving," Zell informed him, turning to go. If the D.C. were patrolling the area, it was best that he leave. He'd avoided any run-ins with them thus far and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't reallly want to get on the wrong side of them. Not when they were so powerful right now. 

Why did he always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Was it some sort of curse or something? Dammit, he hated this. 

"Stay awhile, Zell," Seifer suddenly called out after him. Zell froze. To stay was to break the rules; to disobey a command from one of the D.C. was instant punishment. Dammit, why him? "I just want to talk a bit. It's about someone I know you know." 

Zell turned slowly, trying to figure out what his options were. He could run. He could pretend like nothing had happened, that he'd never been in there. He could leave it until it was Seifer's word against his own. And then get smashed, but hey, that's just the way it was, wasn't it? 

Dammit, there wasn't really a choice. 

"Yeah?" Zell asked, turning around. If he had to stay he'd stay, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He hated it with every ounce of his soul. 

"You met Squall in here, right?" Seifer asked, his voice giving away a bit of nervousness. Zell almost had to laugh. Was this really the bastard Seifer? The one who everyone was afraid of? It really didn't seem like him. It had to be Zell's imagination playing a trick on him. What would Seifer have to be afraid of? 

"Yeah, and?" Zell asked, wondering where the conversation was going. 

"Did you know Squall's not part of the Disciplinary Comittee anymore?" Seifer asked suddenly. 

"WHAT?!" Zell practically shouted. This was the first he'd ever heard of anyone in the D.C. getting kicked out, or wanting to get out of it. They had the power. Sure, everyone thought they were bastards, cursed them behind their backs, wanted to kill them, etc., but still. If you had the power to make other people that afraid of you, why would you give it up? And what could possibly be the reason to kick SQUALL out? He was perfect! Why would anyone do that? 

"I kicked him out," Seifer explained. 

Well that explained a lot. Like, nothing. "WHY?!" Zell shouted this time. What right did SEIFER have to kick SQUALL out? Seifer was only the head of the D.C....oh. 

"Never mind," Seifer waved a hand dismissively. "But I thought you should know that. Spread the word if you like. But...that means there's an opening, you know." 

What the hell was Seifer getting at? 

"Especially since I'm going to be leaving for the summer..." 

Since when did Headmaster Cid allow that? 

"So, if you're interested, stop by my room sometime," Seifer finished. 

Zell stared. Did he just get a personal invite into the D.C.? What the hell was wrong with the world? 

Seifer smiled, a slight fang showing. "It'll be fun." He turned to leave, waving over his shoulder at Zell. 

Zell watched the departing figure, and turned to the tree, banging his head on it repeatedly. "Why me, why me, why me..."   


* * *

  
Well, what do you think? Good? Not good? Come on, help me here! 


End file.
